


Reinvent Love

by kryptonarry



Series: playing for keeps [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonarry/pseuds/kryptonarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they had sex they were drunk, the first interaction they’d had in months (years really), but then for some reason Niall went back for more. The party was three months ago and he still hates Harry, but he also really likes having sex with Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reinvent Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr and 1Dfanfics. Title belongs to Panic! At the disco

Niall hates Harry, he really does, but it’s hard to hate someone when they’re working their lips against your bare chest, their hand already wrapped around your dick. Niall really, really hates Harry, he does. That doesn’t mean they can’t have sex, right?

The first time they had sex they were drunk, the first interaction they’d had in months (years really), but then for some reason Niall went back for more. The party was three months ago and he still hates Harry, but he also really likes having sex with Harry.

“Horan, if this isn’t good enough to keep your attention, you can leave,” Harry says suddenly, looking up at him.

“Sorry,” Niall replies, cracking a small smile at Harry. “Sorry, keep going,” he adds, pushing Harry’s face closer to his dick. He knows that being pushy won’t win him any love, but he needs this, he really does. He needs it.

Harry just rolls his eyes and takes the hint, wrapping his lips around the head of Niall’s cock.

-x-

“Are you still fooling around with him, then?” asks Louis casually, draping himself across Liam. Liam huffs, but doesn’t make any moves to shake Louis off, simply continuing to eat his sandwich.

“Yeah,” replies Niall with a shrug before eating the last few French fries from Louis’ plate. “The sex is great,” he adds, glancing down at his own plate to avoid the unimpressed look that Louis is surly giving him.

“You hate him though,” Louis says slowly, eyebrow cocked in question. “I mean, that’s all you ever talk about. Then the party happened, you hate him, but you’re still fucking him…” he trials off and narrows his eyes accusingly at the blonde, “You’re falling for him aren’t you!” he exclaims loudly.

Niall blushes and glances around quickly, but no one really pays them any mind, used to Louis’ obnoxious outbursts by now.

“Am not,” the blonde answers, shaking his head quickly. “I’m not,” he adds just to make it sound more convincing, though to whom Niall’s not really sure. It’s clear from his friend’s faces that neither of them believes him.

“Whatever,” Niall snaps, scrapping his chair back rather loudly, “I’m not falling for him, I hate him,” he hisses, stomping to his feet, slinging his back pack over his shoulder. “I’ll see you guys later,” he adds angrily, grabbing his tray before storming off.

“Someone’s touchy,” Louis says quietly into Liam’s ear before biting the younger boy’s earlobe.

-x-

“Hate you,” pants Harry as Niall works him open. “Hate you so much,” he breathes, hips arching off of his mattress.

Niall ignores him, because he knows, he hates Harry too, they know. But maybe Louis’ right, maybe Niall is falling for him.

Groaning softly, Niall rests his forehead against Harry’s hip, stilling his fingers. “Why are we doing this?” he asks, slowly removing his fingers from the younger boy’s body.

“Nii,” Harry whines, leaning up on his elbows to look down at the blonde boy. “What do you mean why are we doing this? We’re doing this because…” he trails off, biting his lip. “I don’t know,” he finished, shaking his curls out of his face.

Sighing, Niall leaned back up on his knees, shaking his head. “Look, I think I should go,” he said, already looking for his clothes.

Harry watched him go silently, worrying his lip between his teeth.

-x-

“I think I have a problem,” Harry says by way of greeting, sliding up next to Zayn at his locker.

The older boy laughed and closed his locker, turning to face his friend. “Yeah, I could have told you that,” he replied, slinging his back pack over his shoulder.

“Fuck off,” Harry growled, shoving Zayn’s shoulder. “I mean, a real problem,” he added, frowning.

“Oh, and what’s that?” Zayn asked curiously, his eyebrow rose in question.

“I think that I might actually have feelings for Niall,” Harry told him, groaning. He couldn’t even believe it himself; they were supposed to hate each other, but fucking regularly for three months does something. He wonders vaguely if they’d fucked out all their anger at some point and it was actually becoming something else.

Zayn was a quiet for a while, watching Harry carefully. “Yeah, I could have told you that too,” he says finally, patting Harry on the shoulder as he walks past.

-x-

The following Friday, Harry found himself pressed up against the wall in Zayn’s living room, the bass from the stereo thrumming through his body, he could feel all  the points where his body met the boy’s body who was pressed up against him. The other boy’s mouth was sucking bruises into his neck and Harry had his long fingers tangled in the short hair at the nape of his neck.

“Oi, get off ‘em mate,” slurred a very familiar voice, and suddenly the boy he’d just met was being shoved out of the way, leaving Niall in Harry’s line of sight.  “Whaddya think you’re doin’ ‘arrah?” he asked, blue eyes narrowing.

Harry for his part just stood there, back pressed up against the wall. “You’re not my boyfriend,” he hissed back, leaning forward, curling his hands into the front of Niall’s t-shirt.

“I might as well be,” the blonde hissed back, tangling his fingers into Harry’s hair, “You’re mine,” he slurred, pulling Harry into him, kissing him forcefully on the mouth.

Harry whined, Niall was hurting him, but he kissed him back anyway, letting him claim him in front of everyone at Zayn’s party. Niall held him tight to his mouth, kissing him deeply, and fingers tightening into the younger boy’s curls.

Harry half-whined, half-moaned into Niall’s mouth, fingers twisting in the front of the blonde’s t-shirt. This wasn’t supposed to be this way, he wasn’t supposed to let Niall back in like this, he wasn’t supposed to like him, he wasn’t supposed to fall for him, and he certainly wasn’t supposed to let him kiss him like this, like it was his only means of hanging on. And Harry, he wasn’t supposed to kiss him back like that either.

Finally, they broke the kiss, foreheads pressed together, eyes closed, breathing each other in. Even with a party raging around them it was only them, the only ones in the room who mattered.

“Fuck,” Niall panted, kissing Harry’s nose, and then his chin, then his lips again. “Fuck, I love you,” he added, loosening his grip on brunette curls.

Harry nodded his head against Niall’s, relaxing his grip on the blonde’s shirt. “I love you too,” he replied, wrapping his arms around Niall’s neck. “I love you so fucking much and it scares the hell out of me,” he added, softer this time.

“It scares me too,” Niall agreed, looking Harry in the eye. “But I want you, I want you so bad.”

“Me too,” replied Harry, kissing him again.

The party faded around them, the two boys just stood clinging to each other, soaking each other in. They’d finally figured each other out and it was all that they needed.


End file.
